Save Me From Myself
by mastermayhem
Summary: When Jojo becomes suicidal and not even music can keep him from the black abyss, he finds himself facing a most strange and mysterious Who, who shows him that everything could be so much worse. But can he save himself and his new found friend?
1. Blood

A/N: I got this idea last night after I had finished watching the movie for the millionth time. It's pretty much what I imagine happened with Jojo years after the events. It's not perfect, but neither is life.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except my own._

**Chapter 1**

He grasped the note tightly in his trembling hands as he read over it once more. Tears slipped down his pale cheeks, causing small dots to appear on the parchment.

Jojo was saying goodbye.

It had been a couple of years since he had first spoken, and gotten full acceptance from his father. However, not long after that eventful day, the pressure had once again rested on the poor Who's tiny shoulders. Everyone was expecting him to be this great mayor, just like his dad. They were constantly trying to get him to talk once more, yet he had sunk back into his old habits. He'd finally had enough.

Walking with absolute silence, Jojo slipped into his parent's room, placing the tear-stained note on the nightstand by their bed. By the time they found the note, it would be far too late. He tiptoed over to the door, pausing to look back at his parents mournfully.

Jojo had, honestly, not wanted it to seem so incredibly dramatic. Yet he knew it would be heartless not to inform his parents of what was going on. They had been so wonderful to him; they deserved the truth. He had considered this for days, weighing the pros and cons of it. There was no other way. It was either this or a future of absolute misery, and he was not sure if he could handle that.

Leaving the eerily silent house, Jojo climbed out a window and slipped down the nearby tree. He knew the trail so well by now; he really had no need to pay attention. The town of Whoville was completely devoid of any light, with the exception of the twinkling stars and bright moon that loomed overhead. How many times had he stared up at these misunderstood wonders, wishing with all his heart to be able to join them?

Tonight, however, he would. He would join the stars and the memories of people long gone. After tonight that was all he would be; a memory.

Reaching the abandoned observatory at last, he stood before it, gazing at it in longing. How he would miss this place, so neglected by the rest. Yet inside it was full of music and joy, and had once easily taken him to far off places only he could obtain. Yet, lately, even the beautiful rhythm of his inventions could not bring forth the hope that used to hide within.

Jojo turned away from his old escape so that he faced the currently ignorant town. It stretched out before him, silent and vast. A cold wind rushed at him from behind, ruffling his black hair as he closed his eyes. He let the wind flow over the contours of his body, disheveling his fur. Jojo felt as if the wind was sweeping him away with it, allowing him to travel on its graceful breeze to places unknown. Any escape from the life that lay ahead of him was welcomed at this point. However, he had already chosen the path he would take, and he had no intention of turning back now.

He sat down on the staircase that extended away from the cliff, allowing his small feet to dangle over the edge. Taking some deep breathes, Jojo tried to steady himself. Despite his determination, he knew he was a nervous wreck. Every portion of his body trembled nervously. His breaths were labored and he seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilation. Tears streamed down Jojo's face on to his tightly clenched fists. He tried to find some tiny shred of reason to not go through with this, but nothing was strong enough for him to cling on to.

Whipping the tears from his dark eyes, he stood once more and moved towards the observatory. Standing with his back against the frigid stonewall, he pulled the thin blade from his pocket. It glinted threateningly in the dim light. Jojo knew that by doing this, he would be hurting his family. They did love him; he knew that. However his hands were tied; he had no other choice. In the knowledge that he would be causing his family pain and grief, Jojo had planned to draw it out. It would not be far to allow himself to leave so easily while his family had to stay and deal with the cruel honesty.

Raising the sharp metal to his outstretched arm, he slashed it violently. Pain seared through his arm as warm red blood left the wound. Tears sprang up in his eyes from the pain as he lifted the blade once more. With another harsh stroke, he left another bloody gash in his arm. Sliding to the ground shakily, he lifted the blade. His arm would not be enough. If he were to bleed to death, he would need more than two wounds. Biting back a sob, Jojo slid the knife across his leg, causing a long, thin slice to appear. Blood seeped slowly out of the wound as the stinging pain increased. His tears mixed in with the thick liquid as it trailed down his leg to the ground. Blood pooled on the ground where he had placed his hand, the blood rushing fast from the deep gashes.

A rustling of leaves, despite the current lack of wind, warned Jojo that he was no longer alone. However, he merely blew it off as a stray animal searching for its nightly snack. That would be a decent way to go; being mauled by some vicious animal as it tore him limb from limb. At least he would suffer, as he deserved to.

It was safe to say that Jojo was completely unaware of the small Who, lurking in the shadows of the surrounding bushes. She had stumbled upon this scene by accident, yet was now completely unable to move from where she crouched. It was with immense horror that she watched Mayor McDodd's only son injure himself in such a way. Harmony felt such a desperate urge to dash out and swipe the blood coated blade away from his hands, begging him to stop. Her emerald eyes followed the shimmering blaze as it was lifted once more.

"Stop it! Please just stop it!" Harmony shrieked, lunging out from where she had been hiding. Jojo was so startled by her sudden appearance that the blade slipped from his hand and landed with a soft _thud_ in the dirt. All was silent as they starred at each other in wide-eyed shock and horror. Tears were evident in both of their eyes, even if it was for different purposes.

Jojo didn't recognize this girl that trembled before him. There were so many Whos in Whoville that he had completely abandoned trying to remember each of them. He had never planned on living long enough to do so anyhow. Yet he could not understand why he didn't recognize her. Even in the dark, shielded by wispy strands of black hair, her bright green eyes were easily spotted. They were the kind of eyes that seemed to show you so much, yet blocked you from seeing to the inner contours of her mind. The kind of eyes that made you wonder; that kept you awake at night.

Jojo felt himself grow dizzy, as though he had been spinning around in circles for hours. The world around him grew blurry, seeming to grow farther and farther away from him as he tried to hold on to it. He watched as the pale Who girl collapsed to her knees and called out his name with such concern. Then everything turned black.

A/N: I know this is pretty short. I am incredibly tired right now, and there really wasn't all that much I could add without feeling like I was stretching it too thin. I, as always, wanted to end it with a bit of mystery. What can I say? Cliffhangers are my passion. I promise I will try to write a lot more tomorrow.


	2. Don't turn back

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews. Considering this was my first remotely successful fanfiction, they made me feel pretty special. As promised, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Light engulfed him, daring Jojo to open his eyes. Everything sounded as if it were in a far away tunnel. He began to wonder if he had truly died and this was merely Heaven. It seemed far too bright to pass for Hell. Pain still ripped through his arm and leg, causing him to second guess his prediction that he was dead. Being dead was not supposed to hurt so much, was it?

Groaning softly, Jojo raised himself to a sitting position, squeezing his eyes shut against the blinding light. He could feel the cool stone floor beneath his aching body. His back was sore from the change in positions, which made him believe that he had been lying down on the floor for quite some time.

Jojo opened his eyes slowly, squinting through the brilliant light. He was in the observatory, surrounded by his own beautiful inventions. Every light had been turned on, illuminating the old building in a bright light. Even with every light on, the observatory had never appeared so bright. Perhaps Jojo had been out for quite a while. The previous events were still incredibly fuzzy, and the fact that he felt woozy and nauseated did not help at all. Jojo tried to remember how he had gotten in here, and the Who that had put an end to his insane suicidal attempt before he had blacked out.

"Oh, you are finally awake. I was growing worried that I had been too late." A timid voice said, breaking the silence that had filled the often-busy observatory. Jojo jumped, having been completely oblivious to the small Who kneeling next to him. He could tell that she was the same one from before. Her large eyes were full of concern and worry. He could not comprehend why this Who was sparing him these emotions. What could he have done to deserve such sympathy from her? Jojo did not even know who this girl was.

"I am terribly sorry if I frightened you. I had simply been out for a late night stroll when I noticed you and…what you were doing. I could not bear even the knowledge that someone was doing that to themselves. I just could not leave without at least attempting to stop you. You passed out so I brought you in here for the time being and tried to bandage your wounds. I am not a doctor, but I think it will suffice. My name is Harmony, by the way." Harmony spoke quickly, seeming afraid to do so. She held a shy hand out, looking as though she would not be surprised if he chopped it off. When she realized he would not shake her hand, she slowly dropped it and allowed it to rest in her lap where it would fidget with the other hand. Silence surrounded them, filling the air with its horribly awkward chill.

Jojo watched her curiously as she starred at her small hands, her black hair hiding her face with its choppy bangs. What was he to say? _Thank you for ruining my attempt at doing what I wished with my life just because you have a conscious? _Of course it would make him seem like a complete asshole, were he to say it. No matter how it was put, he would have sounded like an utter jerk. Yet Jojo could not deny the fact that, all rudeness aside, it was true. He had made the horrible choice to kill himself, and she had put an abrupt stop to it. However, he knew that in the very back of his mind, he felt a shred of gratefulness. By stopping him, she had allowed him a bit more time to figure out if he had been reasonable in his attempts, or if he was just being rash. Jojo had a feeling he would end up circling around to the same conclusion, but at least it would be a better thought out plan.

"Did you build all of this?" Harmony asked softly, glancing around at the inventions surrounding her. Being around them made her feel even smaller than she usually does. Yet she could not hide her amazement. Jojo nodded slowly following her gaze as it traveled around the observatory. Remembering the pains in his arm and leg, he glanced down at them to find thin sheets of some dark cloth wrapped firmly around them. She really had been trying to do the right thing. He should, at the very least, be polite.

"My name is Jojo." He announced softly, glancing at her through his own dark bangs. Dark pools of golden brown connected with emerald orbs, lingering for a moment before turning away. Jojo could understand why he had never noticed her before. Much like him, she was normally silent and anti-social. Just another Who trying to blend in with the scenery. Clearly she was quite effective at it.

"Oh, I know. I think everyone knows who you are, Jojo." Harmony said with a bashful smile. It was true. Despite their enormous amount of kids, no one could ever forget who the mayor's only son was. It was as if he were a celebrity lurking amongst Whoville.

A loud, shrill scream echoed around Whoville. In an instant, both of their heads snapped towards the door. It was around sunrise now, and Jojo knew that there was no mistaking that feminine shriek. His parents had just woken and discovered the letter. He could not imagine what they must be feeling at the moment. He knew he felt pretty crappy about it.

"What is that?" Harmony asked in a shocked, hushed voice as she gazed at the door with wide eyes. Of course she would not know about the suicide letter. She did not even understand the reason behind the suicide in the first place. Jojo sighed softly, dropping his head. He felt too ashamed to even admit it. Yet, he knew he had to explain. He did not feel right about leaving her in the dark about something she had suddenly involved herself in.

"My mother. I left them a note. They must have found it." Jojo muttered in reply. He could not go back, he knew that. If he did, it would only make things so much worse. They would all be watching him at every moment, just waiting for him to crack. He would not be able to handle the pressure of it all.

"They will find me here. You can come along, if you want." Jojo said, standing up abruptly as the thought occurred to him. Harmony nodded silently, standing as well. They pushed open the hidden door, allowing the cool morning air to sweep over them. The scent of fresh dew swirled around them as they starred down at the quickly awakening town. Whos rushed around the streets below in light of all the commotion. They glanced at each other, a silent agreement passing between the two. Turning around, they dashed off into the woods, not knowing where they were going or if they were ever coming back.

A/N: I realize this one is generally pretty short too. I am having major writer's block, and have little time for much of anything lately.

I also know that I had promised to have this updated two days ago, so it is pretty late. I am really sorry for this late chapter. I was writing it last night before I realized I had to get to bed if I wanted to not sleep during my classes. With Thanksgiving weekend coming up, I should have much more time.

Any ideas you have for the story are incredibly welcomed. (:


End file.
